elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mournhold (Online)
Mournhold, also known as the City of Light and Magic, is a city in the region of Deshaan, Morrowind. It houses the temple of Almalexia and is the capital city of both Morrowind and the Ebonheart Pact. It is ruled by Jorunn the Skald-King, who presides over the Great Moot there. Looming over the entire city is the Tribunal Temple, where the Tribunal convenes for the welfare of their subjects. Locations *Artisans Craftworks *City Center Bank of Mournhold *Dres House *The Flaming Nix *Tribunal Temple *Girith House *Girvu Stables *Hlaalu Alchemical Goods *House Hlaalu Estate *House Redoran Living Quarters *Mourner's Market *Mournhold Fighters Guild *Mournhold Guild Plaza *Mournhold Mages Guild *Mournhold Outlaws Refuge *Nuril's House *Plaza of the Gods *Rededication Shrine *Royal Bazaar (Open Marketplace) *The Kind Enchanter *Undaunted Enclave *Volek House Quests *By Invitation Only *Chasing the Magistrix *Cultural Exchange *Mournhold Market Misery *Simply Misplaced *The Dangerous Past *The Seal of Three *Vengeance of the Oppressed Notable items *''2920, Vol. 13'' – Tribunal Temple *''2920, Vol. 19'' – Entrance to the Mages Guild *''A Grifter's Apology'' – Tribunal Temple *''Almalexia and the Mudcrab'' – Volek House *''The Mabrigash Trial'' – Girith House *''The Year 2920, Vol. 6'' *''The Year 2920, Vol. 7'' – City Center *''The Year 2920, Vol. 10'' – The Flaming Nix * Characters *Aeren *Alarel Dres *Aldi Winterblade *Alexadrin Fadras *Alma Falas *Almalexia *Almas Drim *Almise Falvani *Alsal Redoran *Alurami Redoran *Alvur Baren *Am-Eepa *Amandtea *Amber-Eyes *Amihild Last-Child *Amila Renim *Aroth Sadri *Asfredda *Asska *Athanas Samori *Aurona Hlaalu *Axulfa Giant-Slayer *Bald Holgrim *Balwyn Banner-Torn *Banka *Baric Elf-Speaker *Barro Strong-Metal *Bela Girvu *Belderi Llenim *Belera Fanim *Belosi Hlaalu *Belronen Telvanni *Belyn Raviro – Fighters Guildhall *Benae Andoril *Benus Girith *Berala Thirdborn *Berra Coldmoon *Betina Volek *Bidia Redoran *Bivessa Drim *Blazing-Glory *Blue-Eyes *Bonwyn Fireforge *Brandling Fleet-Foot *Bravaria Dalothran *Bree Windworn *Brelaca Sadri – Dres House *Byla Drethan *Calim Andas *Caretaker Arethan *Caretaker Urnsi *Carth Northwind *Chalwyn the Snow-Owl *Chee-Osheeka *Chef Freki *Claws-In-Gloves *Commoner *Counts-the-Clouds *Creeper *Dedaenc Favel *Dagard Ravenwing *Daliina Imayn *Dalim Herethi, Tribunal Temple *Dances-with-Kwama *Darvynil Girvu *Derami Heryon *Dralia Farelas *Dreska Delenu *Drifts-On-Wind *Drondar Aralas *Drores Omayn *Drowyn Darksky *Duk-Marza *Dururo Hlan *Dusty-Claws *Eilenda the Caller *Eldyme (Fence) *Elmera Llandu *Endoriell *Eoman Bird-Singer *Eoram Elf-Speaker *Erwurlde *Eurnus the Baker *Falen Gilenim *Falseth Betharvel *Falsorr Meadmug *Farona Telvanni *Fenila Redoran *Felariel *Ferdyn Beran *Fighters Guild Sentry *Friends-with-Moon *Galdsa Dres *Gals Fendyn *Garfrost Halfmoon *Geirvarda Frostwind *Gelana Hlan *Gelii Hlaalu *Gendyn Beleth *Gerent Garm *Gilas Balu *Glirion the Redbeard (Undaunted) *Gorgrolg (Undaunted) *Govar Selvilo *Green-Eyes-Wander *Gudomar Ironfist *Gunar the Red (Merchant, City Center) *Guroanii Orethi *Guronii Alas *Hadmar the Thin-Boned *Haki Sunfeather *Hala Hlaalu *Hali the Impatient *Halim Herethi *Hanala Hlaalu *Hands of Almalexia *Hanyarie *Hayaia *Heathre (Undaunted) *Helma *Hjalari Two-Fists *Hjarl Fireforge *Hops-Over-Fires (Merchant, City Center) *House Dres Retainer Dres House *Hranir Icy-Mane (Undaunted) *Iirila Maleran *Ilanadzeh (Fence) *Ilmeni Arelas (Undaunted) *Indrasi Drim, Tribunal Temple *Irasil Hedoren *Jokorn Axehandle *Jurgar Nine-Toes *Kemirik Coldhand *Khemzarq (Mages Guildhall) *Kinsman Haladir *Kyrwyn Fireforge *Leaps-Before-Looking *Lena Dalvel *Lights-Sparks *Llarevis Virian *Lludyn Hlandu *Llurour Dres *Luryne *Madov Hlaalu *Madythe Frost-Heart *Mage Vendras *Maj al-Ragath (Undaunted) *Malan Dalothran, Tribunal Temple *Malbirra *Malori Hlaalu *Marashi *Masord Axe-Beak *Master Llandresil *Mednil Girith (Banker – City Center) *Miiga Hlaalu *Miil Darenim *Miirist Redoran *Mirise Dres Dres House *Mouse Dres House *Muronad Girvu *Naddu Indoril *Nakmargo (Guild Trader) *Naloso Andoril *Nardis *Naryu Virian *Nival Othan *Nivis Hlaalu *Noisy-Hunter *Nord Envoy (x3) *Nosaleeth *Numyn (Undaunted) *Odesa Girith *Oldis Girvu *Ophalia Strong-Voice *Ophanta *Ordinator Eron *Ordinator Guard *Ordinator Kilao *Orolo *Orvana Marethi *Osheeja *Pactuld *Paints-with-Dreams *Paulin Hermant (Moneylender) *Poor-Scales *Quartermaster Viiron *Quiet-Paws *Raddu Aralen *Ralgar *Ramalii Drimas *Ranyna Imayn *Ravila Aram *Razgugul *Registrar Arisa *Registrar Riivel *Registrar Seleth *Renus Falvani *Renvis *Rigurt the Brash *Robjorn the Kind *Rogar the Plain *Rogas Bitterblade *Rol Esen *Samtri Drimas Mages Guild *Sees-All-Colors *Sar-Keer *Satha Llarys (Fighters Guild) *Sathram *Sathryn Renim *Scribe Bredami *Seeks-Her-Glory (Undaunted) *Selma *Seltin *Serana Hlaalu *Shade-Runner *Shield-Scale *Silver-Throat (Banker – City Center) *Sirili Denelu *Skeehei *Slodrig the Amusing *Smells-Like-Guar *Smiling Frina *Sodra Hlaalu *Sosara Vette *Star-Gazer Herald *Suldrini Dothan *Sulis Maren *Surond Redoran *Sursi Darano *Swift-Prestidigitator *Swims-in-Spells *Tale-Spinner *Talsyne Indoril *Tanaka *Tarel Adrys *Tastes-the-Breeze *Tedras Relvi *Tethyno Gilvilo *Tharer Hlaalu *Thauravil Dres *The Boatmaster *Thegur the Penitent *Thjordic Four-Thumbed *Thole Falas *Thongar the Stout (Undaunted) *Through-Gilded-Eyes *Tifosi Falaal *Tildanyorion (Undaunted) *Trels Rondas *Turnol Hlaalu *Urada Herano *Valaste *Vamoni Nerano *Vavil the Artisan *Vayne *Velas the Weaver *Veneval Dreth *Venoni Telas *Venthin Dres *Vladolfr the Strong *Walks-Many-Leagues *Wizard Bothisii *Xal-Geh *Xand *Yorda *Zagrugh *Zarum *Zayansora (Undaunted) Creatures *Lizard *Nix-Hound (Peaceful) *Pack Guar *Horses – at stables Gallery Mournhold Main Gate.png|Main Gate Tribunal Temple View.png|View from behind the Tribunal Temple Mournhold (Online) 1.png|View from the main gate Mournhold Docks.png|Docks Mournhold.jpg The Tribunal Temple in Mournhold.jpg|Tribunal Temple concept art Mournhold Loading Screen.png|Loading screen in the quest "Messages Across Tamriel" Appearances * * * * de:Gramfeste (Online) es:El Duelo (Online) fr:Longsanglot (Online) ru:Морнхолд (Online) Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: Deshaan Locations